Teens Hearts Beating
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Songfic for Panic! At The Disco's: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off BBRae


I don't own TT. Or the Panic! At the Disco song: Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off.

"BB, please. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Terra pleaded to a shocked looking Beastboy.

"T-Terra…why?" his stomach twisted uncomfortably. He was suddenly ferocious. "Oh god! Why Terra? Was he worth it? Oh why! Why! Why!"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and timid.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

Beast boy stormed out of the main room where he had found Terra fucking the Great Sex Toy Wonder. Not that it was Robin's fault. Terra and BB had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Well Terra wanted to keep it a secret. The only other person that knew was Raven who had walked in on them…"talking".

"Why would she do that? Why would she want him when she had me?" he muttered as he stormed down the hall. As he passed Raven's room he couldn't help but stop. He sighed. His first love was behind that door. The one he gave up on ever getting. The one he had dreamed of loosing his virginity to since god knows when. He was about to knock when music filled the air.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Slowly he opened the door. There by the dresser was Raven looking down at something in her hands. Her back was to him as he snuck over to her. When he was so close he could see over her should he saw she had a CD case in her hands and was looking at the cover. Gently her hips moved to the beat. BB was completely hypnotized.

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Without thinking he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her swaying hips against his. She took a sharp breath but continued to move. In one fluid motion Beastboy turned her so she was facing him. Tears stains were evident across her beautiful face. He pulled her close and they moved together as one.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

The song came to a close when BB dipped his head to hers. He could feel her heart beating and her breath hitch. It was amazing, he could feel her through his heart. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. Right before his lips touched hers she pushed him back.

"Beastboy, I don't wanna be your rebound girl." Her normal monotonous voice was replaced with a scared broken voice. She looked so human. Beastboy couldn't help but smile. She gave him a questioning look.

"Raven, how could you just be a rebound girl? I want you to be so much more." He said and gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful you know that right." She blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry about what Terra did."

Beastboy lifted her chin. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." he took his chances and sweetly kissed her. When the initial shock wore off she kissed him back. They pulled back and simply looked at each other and smiled. BB pulled Raven close and held her tight. They stood there forever just holding each other. They weren't together. Yet. BB knew he had couple of things to finish up before he could have her but he knew some day he would. And she knew too.

Fin

Hey ppls review tell me what you think of it. I personally didn't think it was the best. REVIEW!


End file.
